


I Would Reject You A Hundred Times Over

by ImogenSmiley



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Budding feelings, Canon Compliant, Crushes, F/M, Human InuYasha, Insecurity, Mutual Pining, New Moon InuYasha, One-sided pining, Rejection, Seemingly unrequited love, Struggling To Handle Rejections, Unrequited Love, Vulnerability, struggles, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: “I would reject you one hundred times over, Koga-kun.”“And I would ask again at 101.”“Please, let’s not make it come to that…”
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	I Would Reject You A Hundred Times Over

Kagome Higurashi had had enough of boys. She needed a break from their perpetual showing off and desperate need for validation. What was with these stupid demon boys, InuYasha and Koga-kun were exactly the same; eager to show off at absolutely any opportunity to win her favour and she was done with it.

For a moment, she had considered a change of pace, closing the door to the well after coming home, but she knew for a fact that InuYasha could pass through and break almost any barrier she could put in place. She’d them, albeit promptly, considered doing as the little girl, Rin, did, and follow Sesshoumaru for a while. But, she felt that that would likely end in her untimely death. After all, she and the demon lord had polaring goals. He sought conquest and she was desperate for peace.

Although their paths often crossed, he was not the one of Inu No Taisho’s children she should follow. Rin had made her choice, and she always hoped that it wouldn’t be to the child’s detriment, but Kagome knew as well as Rin did, there was no changing the other’s mind. They were meant to follow their respective brother and, hopefully, keep them on the right path.

Easier said than done in both cases.

Kagome sighed to herself. It was raining, and she was hundreds of miles away from the well that would take her home. There would be no skulking off home. She knew as well as her suiters did that if she left in the rain, she would likely get lost, or even trafficked. Not every Feudal man was willing to listen to the criticism of a twenty first century girl. And Kagome sure had a lot of it.

So she was stuck. And she had no idea what to do.

It was, thankfully, Sango, who approached her first. She joined her friend beneath the tree she had chosen for safety. Koga had once again left the wolf demon territory on his pursuit for her and it was likely going to end in disaster. For now, he and his fellow wolves were able to hold their own, but the closer they got to Naraku, the more dangerous it was for Koga. With two sacred jewel shards in his legs to improve his speed, he was a prime target for Naraku and his minions to look for. He could outrun them, but what if he were ambushed? Theoretically if Kagura and some of the other half-demons that Naraku bore, attacked him simultaneously, then there would be no hope for him.

Maybe he was safer with the group, not that InuYasha would allow it. Never in a million years.

“Sango-chan…”

The older girl cast Kagome a knowing glance, and placed a hand on her shoulder, offering her a smile, “Kagome-chan, you know the answer, don’t you? Deep down?”

She hummed, lowering her head. Sango was unsure whether the droplets falling down the younger girl’s cheeks were raindrops or tears, but either way, she wiped them aside. She squeezed her hand.

“Sango-chan, what if I’m wrong?”

“Why would you be wrong? There’s no right answer, is there?”

Kagome hummed to herself, turning her eyes up to the skies overhead, there was no sign of the rain letting up, and thus, no escape from the question. She chewed on her lip, turning away from Sango.

The girls had taken up residence beneath a large tree, outside of the canopy, was a steep hill. At the foot of the hill was a once occupied, now slaughtered village. Amidst the freshly dug graves, InuYasha and Koga clashed blades, no matter how strong Tessaiga was as a blade, it didn’t matter if his strikes weren’t able to hit his opponent. He had seldom faced an opponent as swift as the wolf demon. But, regardless, he refused to be beaten. The symphony of metal on metal rung through the village, echoing like thunderclaps above the unsettled corpses, longing for rest. Miroku had been making his way through the village, meticulously visiting each mound and blessing it with Shippo holding Kagome’s blush pink umbrella on his shoulder.

Were they still fighting over her, or was this now just a matter of pride. She wasn’t sure anymore.

“Kagome-chan?” Sango said, her voice quiet, barely audible over the pounding rain.

“Either way someone’s going to get hurt – Koga is-”

“Aha, Kagome-chan, you said it,” Sango interjected, her brown eyes sparkling, “You know the answer all along.”

Kagome huffed, tipping her head back. She, consequently whacked the back of her skull on the trunk. She leaned forward, clutching her head and moaning. But she had rejected Koga-kun so many times already and he certainly wasn’t giving up anytime soon. He didn’t care about anything or anyone that crossed his path. All he wanted was to rule his people with a strong woman by his side. But, it didn’t matter how many times she said it, Kagome knew that it wouldn’t be her. He would just have to learn to accept that.

Was this a demon thing? How old was Koga? She knew that InuYasha’s development would likely have been stunted when he was petrified, and struck to the sacred tree for fifty years. So he would, maybe, just maybe, have the mental age of a one-hundred-year-old demon. So, was Koga the same age? Or was this something that just lasted an eternity. How old was Sesshoumaru?

Oh how her head hurt.

Kagome moaned to herself, she couldn’t bring herself to do this again. How many times would she need to reject him for him to get the picture?

She lowered her head, blush dusting her cheeks as she glanced over at the half-demon below. The sky was darkening, and InuYasha’s movements were growing sluggish. Until he dropped his blade and fell to his knees. The rain was still hammering down.

Kagome leapt to her feet after seeing him fall, stumbling as she raced to the foot of the hill, unable to slow herself down. Her shoes were slipping along the wet grass as she fell between Koga and InuYasha. It was still raining, and it was only getting darker.

“Kagome,” inuYasha said, “What day is it?”

“It’s Wednesday the- InuYasha!”

She clutched his red robes and drew him close, squinting at any breaks in the clouds for sight of the moon. She saw none.

“Sango-chan! Get my diary from my backpack!” she hollered.

Her friend nodded, thumbing through the pink book, a cat-like smirk crossing her face until she reached the day’s page.

“InuYasha, go inside!” she shouted. Kagome paled, helping the weary half-demon up from the dirt. Koga helped her stand too.

Together, they helped him indoors, shoving in the weakly hinged door. Koga looked stricken as he helped InuYasha settle down.

“I don’t understand,” Koga said, “Is he dying or something?”

“No isn’t the time, Wolf Boy.” InuYasha hissed, balling his fist, the pigmentation of his once snowy hair turning to the same shade of inky black as Kagome’s and Koga’s.

Koga stared at Kagome, raising an eyebrow, “Are you sure he’s not dead?”

“He’s alive,” Kagome said, taking her bow from her shoulders and removing an arrow from its sheath. She knelt at the door, watching for any sign of movement.

“Wow, Kagome, I’ve never seen you look so lethal.”

“Shhh, we don’t know what’s out there.”

Koga rolled his eyes, “We didn’t know what was out there an hour ago, either, what’s the difference.”

She sighed, “We just need to keep him safe tonight.”

Koga blinked, gaze flickering between Kagome and InuYasha. He hummed to himself until the cogs fit in place, “He’s mortal isn’t he? So taking him out would be easy!”

He laughed, rearing backward. But it stopped when he saw that with zero hesitation, she turned her arrowhead to face his heart, “Touch him and I swear, Koga-kun.”

He raised his hands in mock surrender, “It would be cowardly to do that now, he’s too puny to protect himself.”

Kagome rolled her eyes, returning to look-out duty.

After half an hour, Sango returned with a sleepy Shippo and Kirara. She placed them beside InuYasha’s resting form and left again, the only people conscious in the hut were Kagome and Koga.

Which is when the questions started, The love confessions the proclamations, the begging. Now that InuYasha was incapacitated by sleep, the only one to ward off his advances was Kagome herself. To each one of his requests, she refused, refusing to look at him as she likely chipped away at his heart. Perhaps by the end of the night, he would be sated and could move on.

Or so she’d hoped.

By the time she was to switch with Miroku, and get some rest herself, curled up with InuYasha and Sango, Koga had barely exhausted his arsenal of “I love you”’s. Instead, he offered himself to be her pillow, which she refused.

She woke up again when it was Sango’s turn to take watch, and Koga had managed to snake his arm around her middle. As warm as she was, she elbowed him in the face, indignant.

“Koga-kun. I’m not interested. Please.”

“I get it,” he said, raising his arms and turning away, “You’re warm. It’s fine.”

“No,” she whispered, gaze flickering toward InuYasha, “Koga-kun, it’s… It’s not you, it’s me.”

He snorted, “Come on now, Kagome. You know that I wouldn’t give in until I’m beaten.”

“I would reject you one hundred times over, Koga-kun.”

“And I would ask again at 101.”

“Please, let’s not make it come to that…”

He yawned, “I’m not beaten yet.”

InuYasha rolled nearer in his sleep, slinging an arm around Kagome’s body. She glared at the wolf demon and curled up to go back to sleep.

She spoke the half-demon’s name in her sleep, quietly, between faint snores, but demon ears were sharp.

Koga wasn’t there in the morning. He didn’t leave a note in the cabin. He didn’t say goodbye.

Instead, with his katana, he carved ‘I won’t be beaten’ into the ridge upon which she had sat the previous night, before vanishing in the wind as if he’d never been there.

Sango offered sympathy, but it was futile. InuYasha was back to his normal self, boasting about how he’d managed to ward Koga off. And there Kagome stood, by his side, insisting that things were much more complicated, and knowing Koga-kun he wouldn’t be away for too long. After all, he swore a rematch after InuYasha gained heightened mortality.

But, until then, she would ride her bicycle beside him and offer him all the encouragement she could, praying she could let his heart sway toward her.


End file.
